Sam's Night Shift
by cricketjo
Summary: Sam has a night shift by herself, and all she can do is wait for the next emergency, how can she spend her time?
1. Chapter 1

Here's a Sam and Dylan story, in his story there is no talk about divorce and no talk about Sam going back to Afghanistan. _Flashbacks are in Italics_

Enjoy and review.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam walked into the staff room ready for her next shift, 9 hours, which was all she had to last. She was working her first night shift in about 3 months without anyone like Dylan or Tom or even Zoe around, she would be fine she told herself.

As she walked out of the staff room she went round to reception to see whether anyone was there, even if Big Mac or Noel was mucking about it would calm her down. She walked through to silence; the waiting room only had perhaps 3 or 4 people in with minor injuries, nothing for her to worry about, she was dealing with the major injuries tonight. She looked at the door waiting for the next accident, she remember the first time her and Dylan had worked in the same hospital together.

_She was early for her shift like normal and was ready to go. She had worked at this hospital for a week and was getting to know people, but she and Dylan hadn't worked a shift together yet, and she was dreading it. Even though they lived together they just couldn't work together, they were so unlike each other but they were married and could usually sort out arguments at home, but working together was something new and very different. She remember how that even after working together for 5 minutes they were already arguing, _

"_Sam you don't trust me do you"_

"_No Dylan I do but I don't think you're the type of Doctor that gets in patients problems and this really needs to be sorted so I will do it"_

"_So it's not that you don't trust me but you don't think I'm a good doctor"_

"_No Dylan, look, I love you remember"_

"_Yes I know Sam and I love you too"_

"_So just let me handle the problems with this case and you can do the medical side of it, we can work together, you know as two people"_

"_That's not going to work Sam"_

"_Well at least have a go and who knows what will happen when we get home"_

"_Oh Sam, really were at work"_

"_Well you just have imagine what will happen when we get home" _

She must have been standing there for a while because the waiting room was now completely clear, there was a few people going from room to room but other than that no-one was around. She deicide it was time to go get a coffee and catch up on some paperwork. If the one thing she hated about being a doctor was the paper work, she thought it was a waste of valuable time and as she rarely had any time for herself she didn't want to spend it on paperwork.

As she was making her coffee she remember one of her favourite memories, it was a couple of weeks after she and Dylan had been engaged they had decided to take a trip, they had four days off and had a car full of petrol.

_Dylan woke up Sam very early on Thursday morning and got into their car, they had have this car since they two of the got together, as they both needed to get to work but the buses couldn't get them there. So they both pitched in and got a blue 4 seater, which may sound big but it was tiny. The only time they used this car was to travel to work, so Dylan decided to use it for the right reason and take Sam on a trip._

"_Dylan why are we up this early we don't need to get to work until 7 and its now 4'o'clock"_

"_Because we're not going to work today"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We're not going to work, it's that simple Sam"_

"_Alright then Dylan if we're not going to work where are we going"_

"_On a trip"_

"_A trip where?"_

"_Wait and see Sam"_

"_Dylan, don't mess around, it's early, we're missing work and I haven't had my coffee yet"_

"_Well I can answer that"_

"_Go on then"_

"_Well, we're not missing work I have booked four days off for they both of us, so that doesn't matter and" Dylan bought out a cup of large coffee and then a smile on Sam's face appear._

"_I love you Dylan"_

"_I know that Sam" _


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter and the last hope you like and enjoyed please review and tell me what you think.

Also I don't own Casualty, if I did I would keep Sam and Dylan together and make Tom appear in it more! """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She had been on her shift for about 2 hours and nothing major had happened she had sign a few sheets for medication, helped out another doctor with a patient and done most of her paperwork, not to mention she had gone through 4 cups of coffee and nearly a pack of 12 biscuits. She decided that the rest of the paperwork could wait, and turned on the TV, the news was on so she decided to turn up the volume as they were talking about Afghanistan, it had been a long time that she had been last there and although she missed all of her army friends she didn't want to leave Holby.

She turned off the TV as nothing was really on and decided to go for a walk she went up to the maternity ward, she doesn't usually let on that she really likes children but she likes going up to see the new children which has just come into the world, it was the total opposite to war and that is what she needed sometimes. She stared in through the window of the new born babies, and looked at a little boy called Andy, born just 30 minutes earlier and remembered one memory which she hadn't thought about in a while.

_She wondered how this could off happened, she thought she and Dylan had been safe every time, but obviously they hadn't. During a break from working in the hospital she walked up to the maternity ward, stood by the window off all the new born's and told herself that in 8 months' time she would have a little baby as well. She must have been up there for a while as she felt two warm arms wrap around her, she lent her head against him and closed her eyes. _

"_What you doing up here then, beautiful?"_

"_Nothing much"_

"_Sam"_

"_Grumpy" She turned around and faced Dylan._

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_What…how…when?"_

"_You know how and when"_

"_How long have you known Sam?"_

"_Um…. About a week"_

"_And your still working, you should stop"_

"_Dylan is that all you're worried about, me working"_

"_Yes of course, you shouldn't be working with patients who could hurt you, and you shouldn't be anywhere near and x-ray machine. _

"_Seriously Dylan"_

"_What, I mean it" _

"_Dylan I really don't get you sometimes."_

"_What do you mean now Sam?"_

"_I've just turned 21, working towards becoming a doctor and I'm pregnant"_

"_Sam it will be alright"_

"_How do you know? How do you know that everything will be ok?"_

"_Cause I love you"_

"_Dylan this is no time for joking around"_

"_But I mean it Sam"_

"_I know you do but will that be enough?"_

"_Yes, look Sam" He took her by the arms and looked straight into her face, "Everything will be ok, I promise you, even if it is the last thing I do, I will do anything for you and the baby"_

"_I love you so much, Dylan" He just smiled back and took her hand and walked back to the department. _

She lost her baby 3 months later, not knowing how or why. She was working fine one day with a baby and then the next she was waking up in a ward without a baby and crying her eyes out. That was the moment she decided that no matter what she was going to try and save every person she was doctor too. 5 years after that moment she was in Afghanistan saving people in the middle of a war but that was also due to another reason, her and Dylan.

She stood back against the far wall and imagined what her life would be like now if she hadn't lost the baby, maybe she and Dylan would still be together, maybe she would have more children, but then maybe she wouldn't have a career and she defiantly would have been in a war zone.

"You're thinking about the baby, aren't you Sam" She turned to the end of the corridor and saw Dylan standing against the wall.

"How do you know?"

"Cause I know you Sam and always will"

"Dylan" Dylan walked over to Sam and hugged her, tears in her eyes and down her face.

"What's with the tears Sam" Dylan asked while wiping then of her face.

"I don't know, Dylan, maybe I just need to cry."

"Sam, you're never like this" She turned towards Dylan and looked up to him.

"Do you ever think about the baby?" Dylan put his hands towards his head and turned to face the new born babies.

"Yeah Sam I do" Sam was surprised at this answer, ever since they had split up she thought that Dylan had forgot everything that happened to them. "Do you ever think about what are lives would be like now?"

"Yeah Dylan I do, I see some good points and some bad" They stood there in silence looking at each other. Sam then wondered what Dylan was doing here; he wasn't working until tomorrow evening.

"Dylan what are you doing here?"

"Well Sam, they have been trying to contact you for the last few hours to work, they couldn't find you and you left your pager in the staff room with your mobile in your locker. They called me to ask whether I knew where you are and I said I would have a look, and after looking down at the lock to see whether you were there, I was checking up here and found you here."

"You came looking for me"

"Of course I would"

"But it's the middle of the night"

"Sam, if you were lost I would come looking for you any time of day, anywhere; and I mean it."

"Thanks" Sam smiled at Dylan; it felt nice to know that someone still cared for her.

"So, you going to come back to work then or do you want to go home?" Dylan asked her

"I don't want to do either"

"What do you want to do?"

"Can I come back to yours?" She waited for an answer "It's been a long time since I've been on the boat and seen Dervla" She looked at Dylan

"Alright then"

"Thanks let me tell someone I'm going home and then go to my locker"

"I'll be in the car" Dylan said as they walked away in different directions

"Thanks Dylan, I mean it"


	3. Chapter 3

So next chapter, hope you like and enjoyed please review and tell me what you think. Again _flashback are in Italics_ and **text messages are in bold**. If it is _**a text form a flashback**_ then it is italics and bold, you get the game.

Shout outs to Starr123, Eilish92, emi02, Amelia Friend, Emm.x, MissRach989, Autumn (), for either reviewing or putting this story as a story alert.

Also I don't own Casualty, if I did I would keep Sam and Dylan together and make Tom appear in it more!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam was just walking to her locker when a nurse popped her head around the corner

"Sam we're going to need you, major accident just happened at least 15 casualties, could be more."

"Alright thanks, I'll be on my way." She put everything back into her locker and closed it shut. She ran out of the staff room down the hall, through the doors and out into the car park to find Dylan. He was sitting in his car, she ran over to him, she knock on his side of the door and he opened it up. "I'm needed, major accident, they need everybody possible, and so I can't leave."

"Oh right,"

"Sorry Dylan maybe another time" Sam said running off

"You need some help?" She turned around and faced Dylan

"Yeah" She smiled. They both walked back into the ED. She had a few moments to herself before the work started, she remember the day she had told Dylan that she loved him.

They had been going out for quite a while, she spent most of the time at his and they saw each other every day it was almost like they were a married couple. She had a few days to herself as Dylan had to go to a 3 day conference, he hated going to these but his boss told him he had to attend one a year, so he was going to this one. She was not yet a doctor she was 19 and was going into her 2 year of university for emergency medicine; Dylan was a lot older and had been qualify for a few years, so he was also helping her with her studies, although being the top of her class she didn't need that much help but it was nice to know he was there for her.

_With him being away she didn't know what to do with herself, she had done all the work needed for the next few weeks, clean her flat and been for a run. She was sitting there when her phone went, Dylan, was the name that came up on the screen._

"_Hey Dylan" Sam said_

"_Oh my gosh I hate it here, everybody thinks they are better than the rest and thinks that there is ways to cut money from the department as most people do overtime, so I asked what people do overtime and of course I could answer that questions its those people who don't have a life, those people you don't have families or friends or even hobbies, so when I said that some people although have a job in medicine it didn't mean that they gave up there life." Sam just laughed down the phone. "Sam it's not funny, this is serious I mean it," She still laughed. "Right then if you're not taking me seriously then I'm going" _

"_No Dylan I'm sorry" Sam said with a laugh, she was waiting for a replied when she got a beeping noise; he had hung up on her, she just laughed again and went to get herself a cup of coffee. As she was getting her cup of coffee her phone went off. She went to pick it up and it was a text from Dylan, it said __**'I'll talk to you later, just don't be mean to me again :( ' **_

_She thought about what to send back, should she send something funny, sexy, or maybe something romantic. In that moment there was no going back, she simple sent back __**'I love you' **__and put her phone down on the table, if she had ruined the relationship, it was in that very moment. She waited for a text back but got nothing. She realised that sitting round looking at her phone wasn't going to make it ping, so she decided to go out for another run. She got changed and put her shoes on, grabbed her keys and open the door. She ran down the road, across the street, through the town, over the hill and through 3 fields. She stopped to take a breathe and looked around, she had no idea where she was, and now she was totally lost. It was getting dark and very cold quite quickly. By retracing her steps she got lost even more. She found a little country road and started to walk along it she tried to keep herself busy with thoughts of Dylan and her work, she was remembering some important facts and figures that she had to learn. She had walked down this road for a least 20 minutes and had got nowhere. She sat on the bank and got out her phone went to Dylan's number and called it._

"_Hello Dylan speaking"_

"_Dylan, it's me Sam" she said quietly_

"_Sam what's up, where are you?"_

"_I'm lost"_

"_What do you mean lost?"_

"_Well I went for a run and just kept running and now I'm lost"_

"_Ok Sam, what's around you?"_

"_Well I'm on a road with banks either side,"_

"_Ok start walking, down that road and tell me if you see anything?" I went quiet as she walked down this road. _

"_I like your text Sam"_

"_Really"_

"_Yeah it made me feel a lot better"_

"_Good" Sam replied, she kept walking until she saw a house. "Dylan I see a house"_

"_Alright then Sam, go up to the house and ask where you are, call me when you know ok"_

"_Yeah sure" she walked up to the house and knock on the door, a middle age woman came to the door, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. _

"_Hey sweetie you ok, what you doing out here"_

"_Um could you possibly tell me where I am?"_

"_Ok, you're about 45 minutes outside of Lincoln; you're in a little town called Tetford."_

"_Oh right, thanks "_

"_Um ok, do you want to come in?"_

"_No its fine, thanks anyway" Sam said with a smile and walked down the path. She picked her phone up and called Dylan back, "Dylan I now where I am"_

"_That's good Sam"_

"_Ok cool, thanks Dylan"_

"_Sam, are you going to tell me where you are?"_

"_Oh yeah, I'm about 45 minutes outside of Lincoln; I'm in a little town called Tetford"_

"_Right Sam, go into the town centre and I'll pick you up soon, ok" _

"_Dylan that's really nice but you're going to be hours,"_

"_No Sam, I'm about 30 minutes from Lincoln, I'll be there soon."_

"_Alright Dylan, bye" She put down the phone and started walking towards all the houses; she sat down on the curb and hugged her legs. A few minutes later she got a text from Dylan __**'I love you' **__and that just made her smile. _

Suddenly she was brought out of her flashback and back into the ED, two paramedics started to talk to Sam, and she was brought back to real life, the one without Dylan loving her, and she didn't really like it.


End file.
